


fondue is just cheese and bread

by ebenroot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and kageyama being hella embarrassing in his quest to get hinata, crack?????, inspired by gsnk, really awful original shoujo manga titles and excerpts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kageyama’s words stumble out of his mouth in quick succession. “W-Well I don’t know how to do this sort of thing and who else was I supposed to ask and girls in shoujo manga always got the guy in the end-stop looking at me like that!!!” Kageyama drops his face down in the manga and screams while Hinata still stares in complete disbelief. On one hand, it was rather flattering that Kageyama researched so much into trying to woo Hinata. On the other hand. . .this is rather pathetic."</p><p>or </p><p>Kageyama wants to confess his feelings to Hinata and consorts the greatest source of romance and love: shoujo manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	fondue is just cheese and bread

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this fic is *lies down on the ground*
> 
> basically i was just sitting there thinking about Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun and how Waka consults shoujo manga in order to confront Seo and I was like 'that feels like something Kageyama would do'. i'm probably wrong and Kageyama would never do this and this is totally ooc but i jsut OTL
> 
> the title has nothing to do with the fic (as usual) and is from captain america because I also believe kageyama and hinata would be naive enough to believe a late night fondue means sex (smells like another fic to me)
> 
> i'm also trying out a new style of writing that i may or may not keep sooooo

_Chihiro-chan holds the love letter close to her chest, her heart going *doki-doki* and her face a luminescent blush. “All I have to do is slip this letter into Senpai’s locker and ask him to meet with me! He’ll know my love for him! Yes, I’ll do it!” She looks up, her eyes sparkling and her hand clutched tight in a fist. “I will confess to Senpai today!”_

\----------

Hinata comes running into the clubroom screaming and waving around a piece of paper, everyone pausing in their undressing to look at the boy and ask what was wrong. Except for Tsukishima, cause Hinata screams all the time so why bother giving him any attention now.

“I found this in my locker this morning!” Hinata screeches and stops waving around the paper for everyone to see that it was actually an envelope. Now Noya and Tanaka start to scream and rush to their underclassman to take the envelope.

“Shoyou! You got a confession?!” Noya exclaims as Tanaka lunges for the envelope.

“I never got a confession! Who is it from?!” Tanaka screams.

“Wait, wait! That’s what I mean! It’s not a confession!” Hinata shouts. Daichi pulls on his jersey.

“Well, what is it?”

Hinata turns the envelope around in his hands. “Well, if it _was_ a confession, wouldn’t it have been in a cute stationary envelope and like, have a heart on it or something from a girl? Plus, look what they wrote!” Hinata exclaims and pulls the note free from the envelope to pass around. The message is written not in cutesy handwriting from a girl, but moreso looks like the manic and angry writing you would find scribbled along the walls by a serial killer.

**COME TO THE ROOFTOP AFTER VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE**

“They know I’m in volleyball! They must be stalking me!” Hinata shouts, his eyes panicky and starts to check in boxes and peers out the window for. . .something. Noya balls his hands into a fist.

“This guy thinks he can just threaten my kohai like this?! Shoyou! You need to be a man and face this guy!”

“But what did I do wrong?!” Hinata cries and Tanaka slaps a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“It must be some punk that thinks he could just pick on you! That’s why you need to show how manly you are and kick this guy’s ass so no one will be trying to pick a fight with you again! Don’t worry, Noya and I are going to go with you-”

“ _No one is kicking any ass after practice_ ,” Daichi growls out. Noya turns to his captain, eyes blazing with righteous fury.

“But Daichi!”

“We’ll report it to Takeda that someone is making threats to Hinata. _That’s it_.”

“Why are we doing anything at all?!” Kageyama suddenly yells and everyone looks over at the raven-haired boy. He reaches to take the passed around note out of Noya’s possession and balls it up. “Who even knows if it’s a threat anyways?! Who would pick a fight with Hinata?!”

“Lots of people,” Tsukishima says simply.

“A _dick_ , that’s who! Come on, Daichi! Let’s see who this guy is at least! He’s going to be waiting on the rooftop after practice!” Noya egged on and Daichi pinches the bridge of his nose.

“ _No_ ,” he says firmly and turns to Kageyama with his hand held out expectantly. “Give me the note so I can give it to Takeda-”

“N-No! We don’t need to! It’s not a threatening note! Just ignore it! It never happened!” Kageyama yells and stomps towards the door.

“How do you know it’s not a threatening note?” Suga asks and the tips of Kageyama’s ears turn pink.

“You know who wrote the note, Kageyama?! Tell us who!” Noya shouts.

“Yeah tell us! Why are they mad at me?! I’m a nice person!” Hinata cries and Kageyama stares him straight in the eye. He opens his mouth and everyone leans in expectantly to hear just what is going on.

Instead, Kageyama takes the note and stuffs it into his mouth.

“It. Didn’t. Happen,” Kageyama says, voice muffled and runs out the room.

Everyone stares at the door the setter just fled out of while Suga gives a nudge to Daichi's shoulder. Daichi is shaken from his momentary stupor of ‘what the fuck just _happened_?’ and clears his throat, looking at the other teammates.

“Right. . .er. . .let’s go and. . .practice or whatever.”

* * *

 

_Chisaki-chan giggles contently as she watches her beloved Senpai eat the homemade bento box with a look of pure adoration._

_“This is so delicious!”_

_“Oh! Well I always end of making too much anyways! I’m glad that you enjoy it, Senpai!”_

_“Well. . .that’s not all I enjoy. . .I really love spending time with you, Chisaki-chan.”_

_Chisaki-chan’s heart immediately went *doki-doki*. Senpai. . .loved spending time with her? He reaches over and takes her hands into his. “Chisaki-chan. . .would you. . .be my girlfriend?”_

_Chisaki-chan’s eyes grow tearful and she nods her head firmly. Who knew that just eating lunch together would lead to something like this?_

\----------

“Oi, Hinata!”

Hinata turns from the conversation he was having with his friends, spotting Kageyama running up to him with two large bento boxes in his hands. “Let’s have lunch together!” he barks out than politely asks and Hinata raises an eyebrow.

“Er, okay?” he says, rather unsure, and waves goodbye to his companions before following the taller boy down the hallway and out of the school onto the grounds. Kageyama picks a shady spot underneath a large tree and sits down, Hinata dropping his bag onto the ground and sitting on his knees. He opens his bag to take his sack lunch out, before Kageyama pushes one of the bento boxes towards him.

“Here.”

“. . .What’s this?”

“I made too much,” Kageyama says, tilts his head to the side and bops his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“. . .Why did you hit your head? Are you alright?”

Kageyama makes a strangled noise and huffs, turning to open his own bento box. “Of course I’m alright!” he shouts and Hinata pushes the bento box back to pull out his sack lunch.

“Thanks, but I have my own food,” Hinata says with a grin and Kageyama’s eye twitches.

“Eat mine instead!”

“I-I don’t really need to. You can just keep it and save it for tomorrow or something-”

“No, eat it now! I put a lot of work into making that three tier bento!”

“ _Three tiers?!_ I can’t even _eat_ that much!”

“You eat everything!” Kageyama shouts and opens up the second bento, revealing one tier of steamed rice, another tier of cherry tomatoes and steamed vegetables with cutesy little octopus cut wieners, and a final tier of omelet rice and takoyaki. How could someone _accidentally_ make _this_ much food? Kageyama hands a pair of chopsticks to Hinata, while Hinata looks down upon the bento box and simultaneously his imminent doom.

Hinata starts on the omelet rice and eats it, Kageyama intently watching him with furrowed eyebrows.

“. . .What?” Hinata asks with his mouth full.

“Do you like it?” Kageyama asks and Hinata nods his head, swallowing it down and takes another bite.

“It tastes good, yeah,” Hinata comments and Kageyama scratches his slowly growing pink cheek.

“Ok then. I’ll make food for you from now on.”

“Eh?! Y-You don’t need to do that! I make my own lunches, you know!” And that lunch was currently growing cold. He was really looking forward to that onigiri ball too. But he doesn’t want to be rude to Kageyama, especially since the boy looks so happy that he’s eating his lunch, so Hinata grips the chopsticks tightly in his grasp. He can do it! He’ll get through this bento!

Hinata sits out practice later on in the day, on account of eating so much food during lunch that he can’t even jump an inch off the ground.

* * *

 

_“S-Senpai! Wait up!” Misaki-chan calls out and trips, falling to the ground. Senpai turns and gasps, rushing over to help the fallen girl up._

_“Are you alright?!” he exclaims and she rubs a tear from her eye, examining the bruise on her arm._

_“I’m alright, I just hurt my arm,” she says softly and Senpai sighs, kissing her arm gently._

_“Geez, what am I going to do with you?_

\----------

“Heads up!” Asahi shouts and serves the ball over the net, Yamaguchi receiving the ball perfectly and deflecting it to Suga to catch. Hinata serves a ball over the net as well, Daichi barely managing to hit it back.

“Nice receive! Good serve, Hinata!” Suga shouts and Kageyama takes Daichi’s spot, staring at Hinata as the middle block readies the next serve.

“Heads up, Kageyama!” Hinata shouts and hits the ball.

Kageyama stands perfectly still and allows the ball to hit him square in the face.

He falls back with a thud and both Asahi and Hinata scream. In the background, Tanaka is pointing and laughing while Tsukishima is looking at the fallen setter with a smirk on his face.

“What the hell?! You didn’t even _dodge_ that?!” Tanaka shouts in between his guffaws and Suga rushes over to Kageyama still lying on the floor.

“Are you alright, Kageyama?!” Suga asks, beginning to help Kageyama up onto his feet. Kageyama turns onto his side, away from Suga’s helping hands.

“I’m alright, Sugawara.”

“. . .Ok, let me help you up-” Kageyama scoots away from Suga’s hands again, still on the floor and the welt on his forehead growing redder.

“I’m _alright_ , Sugawara,” Kageyama says a little bit more firmly and Suga stares at Kageyama on the floor. Okay. . .he is vice-captain. He should know how to handle this. . .thing.

“Um, Kageyama, are you _sure_ you’re-”

“Hinata!” Kageyama screeches from the floor and Hinata jumps, still standing on the opposite side of the net. “Why aren’t you checking on me?!”

“Cause you’re glaring at me! Are you mad at me?!”

“You hit me with a ball, you dumbass!”

“Why didn’t you _dodge_ it?!” Hinata shouts and crosses under the net to move to Kageyama. “Are you okay?”

Kageyama places a hand to his head and raises the other hand out to Hinata for the orange-haired boy to help him up instead of Suga (who grows even more confused and slightly hurt that Kageyama didn’t want his help).

“It’s just a scratch,” Kageyama says and Hinata cocks his head to the side.

“So why were you making such a big deal if it’s just a scratch?”

“Plus, that is a _really_ big bump on your head,” Suga comments. Maybe Kageyama has a concussion and doesn’t understand what’s going on right now. Kageyama stares at Hinata and Hinata awkwardly looks down at the ground.

“Uh, do you want an apology? I’m sorry? But you should have been able to dodge that ball-”

“Well, do something about it,” Kageyama says firmly and Hinata blinks.

“. . .Do you want me to ask Kiyoko or Yachi to get some ice?”

“No! I want you to. . .to. . .” Kageyama starts to wave his hands as if he was squeezing the air, and Hinata figures that Kageyama was imagining his head was in that space to get squeezed flat.

“Do you. . .want me to get the ball and let you hit me back?” Hinata suggests and Suga sighs.

“I don’t think that would be good. Kageyama, maybe Kiyoko should take you to the nurse’s office-”

“Kiss it!” Kageyama blurts out and the gym goes silent. Suga blinks and slowly starts to process just what is happening in his mind. Hinata steps back, confusion moving over his facial expression.

“What do I look like, your mom? Why would I _kiss_ it?”

“Hinata, you dumbass!”

“What?! What did I do-owowowowOW!”

Kageyama was now squeezing Hinata’s head and Daichi was running over to pry Kageyama off of Hinata and send him to the nurse’s office while Suga placed a hand to his chin.

Was. . .was that Kageyama’s attempt at a _flirt_?

* * *

 

_“The truth is, Mamiko-chan, is that even though me and Izumi-kun are extremely close, we are just good friends,” Kira-senpai says and places a hand on Mamiko-chan’s shoulder. “In fact, the truth is that he never stops talking about you. He is madly in love with you and I think you should go after him! I’ll be right behind you supporting you 100% of the way!”_

_Mamiko-chan gasps and feels her eyes welling up with tears. And to think that she could find such a wonderful ally in someone she thought was her enemy. She hugs the elder girl tightly._

_“Kira-senpai, thank you so much for telling me! I’m so glad that I talked to you about my feelings!”_

\----------

“Kuroo, I think we’re being followed.”

Kuroo looks down at Kenma, who has put away his PSP and is now holding Kuroo’s hand tightly. Usually when they are walking around the mall, Kuroo will make all attempts to hold Kenma’s hand and Kenma will have them occupied with that blasted game system. The fact that Kenma _actually put it away_ must mean that Kenma’s currently freaking out and can’t properly focus on his game.

He doesn’t know whether to feel worried about what's causing his boyfriend such distress, or slightly giddy that he is finally holding his boyfriend’s hand.

Kuroo looks over his shoulder anyways and doesn’t see anyone particularly suspicious looking following them.

“What makes you think that?”

Kenma rubs the back of his neck. “I just feel like. . .like something’s _glaring_ at me.”

“Maybe we should hide in the bathroom. And if they follow us in there, start making out so they’d feel awkward and leave. Or we could make-out right now so they’d look away. Either way, we should make-out," Kuroo says, swinging their hands back and forth.

“You’re not taking this seriously, are you?” Kenma asks, exhausted already.

Kuroo shrugs and looks around again. Ah, well there _is_ someone following them. He almost didn’t notice Karasuno’s setter in the midst of the crowd of people, but he notices how the younger boy is doing his hardest to keep up with them and currently running through the crowd while ducking around corners so he could remain unseen.

“It’s just Karasuno’s setter, not some creeper.”

“Why is he following us?” Kenma asks and Kuroo wraps an arm around Kenma’s shoulders.

“You want me to handle it?”

“Kuroo, don’t be embarrassing-”

“Why do you think I’m going to be embarrassing?”

“Because whenever you ‘handle things’, you do it embarrassingly,” Kenma says with his eyes cast towards the floor. Kuroo pouts and looks over his shoulder, seeing that Karasuno’s setter was now hiding behind a small cart.

“Oi! Why are you following us?!” Kuroo shouts out loud and Kenma puts his head into his hands. The younger boy jumps from his spot behind the cart and runs away so fast that he accidentally knocks a couple of people over. Kuroo clicks his tongue, he’ll have to call Sawamura and ask about why his setter was stalking him and his boyfriend on their day out. Feeling accomplished at spooking the younger boy away, Kuroo reaches down to hold Kenma’s hand only to grab air.

Kenma’s PSP is back out and Kenma is back to focusing all attention on the game in his hands.

“. . .Don’t you want to hold my hand?”

“No. Cause you’re embarrassing.”

* * *

 

_“Oh, you come to me to ask for advice?” Kagura-hime, the well-loved and most popular girl in school laughs. Miho-chan nods her head slowly and wrings her skirt. She didn’t want to go to Kagura-hime for advice, but Miho-chan doesn’t have the faintest clue on how to ask Senpai out on a date. So, who better to ask than someone with as much experience and charm as the haughty girl before her?_

\----------

“Remember to just pick one, Takeru!” Oikawa calls out to his nephew, who immediately darts to the manga section of the library. Oikawa sighs and leans against the wall, updating his Facebook status to ‘hanging out at the library with my nephew!’ and attaches a cute selfie of him posing with the Doraemon figure by the children’s section. His post immediately gets dozens of likes from his female friends and Iwaizumi comments to ‘stop tagging him in all of his selfies, Shittykawa!’. Oikawa laughs to himself and slips his phone in his pocket, figuring he could read a magazine or something while he waits.

“O-Oikawa.”

Oikawa turns at the sound of someone calling his name, finding Kageyama staring at him from behind a bookcase clutching a book to his chest. Oikawa places a hand to his chest as if he just got scared out of his wits.

“Tobio-chan! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Oikawa whines and Kageyama approaches the setter, his face already ten shades of red.

“I-I need to ask you for a-advice,” Kageyama stutters out and Oikawa raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I can’t help you with anything volleyball-related since you’re my rival, Tobio-chan.”

“No, nothing like that. I. . .how do you. . .” Kageyama balls his hands into fists. “OIKAWA, HOW DO YOU PICK UP DATES?!”

The librarian hisses for Kageyama to be quiet and Kageyama’s mouth clamps shut as Oikawa looks at Kageyama in interest.

“You’re asking _me_ for _romantic advice_?”

Kageyama gives a furious nod of the head yes. Oikawa thought he would never see this day come. His little Tobio-chan, coming to bug him about something _other_ than volleyball. He didn’t even think Kageyama could feel attraction or romantic feelings for anything _other_ than volleyball. Oikawa runs a hand through his hair and looks down at Kageyama. “ _Well_ , Tobio-chan. It doesn’t hurt to give the girls a little smile and wink everyone once in a while. Say a couple of pick up lines, girls love that too.”

“Pick up lines, smile and wink. Okay.” Kageyama says and Oikawa sighs.

“And try not to be so _stiff_.”

“Don’t be stiff. Thank you, Oikawa!” Kageyama blurts and places the book he was clutching in his grasp on the counter to run out of the library. Oikawa scratches his head, wondering just what the hell got into Kageyama to even _want_ to ask Oikawa for love advice. He glances over at the counter at the book Kageyama was holding and blinks.

Why was Kageyama looking at _Monthly Shoujo Tankobon Vol. 43_?

* * *

 

“S-Suga!” Hinata shouts and stops the third-years from walking down the hallway any further.

“Hinata? What’s wrong?” Suga asks, Daichi and Asahi looking concerned as well. Hinata moves in close, like he is about to tell them a dreaded secret.

“I think Kageyama is still mad at me for hitting him in practice!” Hinata exclaims and Suga gives a gentle smile.

“What makes you think that?”

“Just now, he comes up to me and starts talking to me. And he was doing this. . . _thing_ with his eye and he was smiling like this,” Hinata pauses to demonstrate, a disturbing smile etching onto his face as his right eye twitches every few seconds. Asahi looks rather mortified and Suga stifles a laugh as Hinata continues. “And then he asks me if I’m a ‘Tensee’! And then he got mad when I didn’t understand what he was saying! I mean, is he talking about my number?! I know I’m ten! I don’t know what to do!”

“Just relax. If he smiles and his eye is twitching like that, just smile back politely. And if he tells you you’re a ‘Tensee’, just say thank you.”

“But _what_ is a ‘Tensee’?!”

“It’s a compliment.”

Hinata still doesn’t look like he fully understands, but Suga ruffles his hair and gives him a thumbs up. “Don’t worry about it! I’m sure that he’ll explain it eventually. Just give him some time,” he says with a smile and Hinata slowly begins to smile back. He nods his head and thanks Suga for the advice, dashing off down the other end of the hallway while Daichi looks at Suga in interest.

“What do you know about Kageyama that I don’t? Kuroo texted me saying that Kageyama was following him and his boyfriend around on their date,” Daichi explains.

“Maybe he was observing them,” Suga says with a thoughtful hum.

“Why was Kageyama spying on a couple?” Asahi asks and Suga smiles.

“I think he’s trying to learn a couple of pointers to ask someone out.”

* * *

 

_“It’s really cold outside, Yuki-chan. . .here, you can borrow my jacket,” Senpai says and drapes the fabric around the smaller girl’s figure. Yuki-chan blushes, holding the jacket tight as Senpai walks along with her out the door. “Are you warm?”_

_“Mm!”_

\----------

“Good work today!” Hinata shouts to the teammates still changing, pulling his bag over his shoulder as he exits the room.

“Hinata!” Kageyama shouts and Hinata turns around. “Do you want to wear my jacket?!”

“. . .I’m, uh, I’m wearing my jacket right now so no?”

“. . .Oh.”

“. . .Bye, Kageyama?”

Kageyama turns and runs away, not even saying bye back. Hinata turns around and stands in place for a few moments before he slowly walks over to the bike racks to unlock his bike and go home.

Kageyama bangs his head against the vending machine as he sips his milk. He didn’t even realize Hinata was already wearing his jacket before he blurted that out. How _stupid_ can he be! There has got to be an easier way for Hinata to realize his feelings for him!

“Oh, Kageyama! Don’t do that, you’ll hurt your head again!”

He looks up, seeing Suga walking alongside Daichi on their way home. Kageyama realizes that his forehead _does_ hurt slightly and he gives it a sheepish rub.

“Sorry. I’m going home now, good work today,” Kageyama says in a rush and begins to leave, before Suga grabs his hand.

“You should tell him how you feel. I’m sure he feels the same way about you,” Suga says softly and Kageyama’s eyes widen.

“Y-You know?”

“Know what?” Daichi asks and Suga nods his head. Kageyama puts his face in his hands and groans aloud while Suga smiles.

“It’s alright, I don’t think anyone’s figured out yet. But instead of hurting yourself over it, you should just tell him. . .and by the way, the line is ‘Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only _ten_ I _see_ ’.”

“T-That’s what I said! But I just got nervous on the last part! He didn’t understand me anyways, that stupid idiot,” Kageyama grumbles.

“Seriously, I have no idea what is going on right now,” Daichi speaks again to see if anyone was listening to him.

“A-Alright, Sugawara. I’ll tell him!”

“Great! Good luck!” Suga exclaims and Kageyama nods, turning on his heel and running away. Daichi looks at his friend and pouts.

“Are you going to tell me why you told Kageyama a pick-up line? Or what is going on with him?” Daichi asks and Suga smiles, giving his captain a pat on the head.

“You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

* * *

 

_“Senpai, I’ve always loved you!”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes! Whenever I see you, my heart can’t stop pounding! I can’t stand to see you with someone else and I cherish all the time that we spend together! Please, accept my feelings for you!”_

\----------

“Hinata.”

Hinata has grown accustomed to jumping whenever Kageyama calls his name as of lately. He slowly turns around, nervously looking at the taller boy looking down at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you,” Kageyama says, his voice soft and quiet. Hinata pauses, not detecting any anger in Kageyama’s voice, so that must not have been what he wants to talk about. Maybe he’s going to finally explain just what a ‘Tensee’ is, like Suga had said to him before. Kageyama looks at him expectantly and Hinata tosses the volleyball he was holding off to the side.

“Let’s go,” Kageyama says, the two boys exiting out of the gym without anyone noticing and move to the clubroom. Hinata looks down at the ground awkwardly, his brain running through different scenarios as to what Kageyama would want to talk about. Is it about Hinata’s volleyball skills? Did the Grand King say something that got him upset? Or maybe Tsukishima egged him on recently and Kageyama wants to include him on his plot of revenge?

“Hinata,” Kageyama speaks again and Hinata looks over at Kageyama who looks like he’s about to throw up.

“Yeah?”

“. . .I. . .I. . .I really. . .I’m in. . .”

“Do you need to sit down? You’re getting really red-”

“Shut up! Don’t talk, I’m trying to focus!” Kageyama barks and Hinata jumps in his spot before frowning hard.

“Well you _do_ look sick! Just sit down!” Hinata shouts and pushes Kageyama down into a chair. He grabs a water bottle from the mini-fridge in the clubroom and hands it to Kageyama, the raven-haired boy taking it with a begrudging thanks. Hinata sits down next to him and knocks his knees together. “You know, you’ve been acting really weird lately. Kenma told me you were following him around one day.”

Kageyama stiffens and squeezes the bottle. “I just. . .wanted to ask him about something.”

“Ask him what? About a game?”

“No. . .do you talk about me with him?” Kageyama asks quietly and Hinata blinks.

“What, like do I talk about you behind your back? Of course not! But if I’m talking about volleyball practice with Kenma, then of course you would come up in the conversation,” Hinata says simply and Kageyama nods in understanding. “Was that what you wanted to talk about?”

“No, I just. . .I feel. . .” Kageyama places his water bottle to his forehead and swears. “Why is this so hard?! Mamiko-chan can say it so easily!”

“. . .’Mamiko-chan’?”

“Forget it! I need to go home,” Kageyama blurts and gets up from the chair quickly and runs to grab his bag. Hinata makes a startled noise.

“Hold it! Where are you going?!” Hinata shouts and grabs a hold of Kageyama’s bag as he tries to run past him and the zipper splits open. Out spills a _humongous_ pile of shoujo manga onto the floor, Kageyama’s mouth fallen open in a state of perpetual mortification as Hinata stares down at the girly copies of _Love!Love!_ , _High School Magical Romance!_ ,and _Onegai, Senpai!_

“You’re. . .a closet otaku?”

“No!” Kageyama yells and flings himself over the mountain of manga so Hinata can stop staring at it. Hinata thinks back on the envelope that he found in his shoe locker. . .like it was a love confession. He remembers how Kageyama made him a bento and did that stupid thing girls in shoujo manga did to appear cutesy. He remembers the way how Kageyama got super ‘tsundere’ when Hinata didn’t pay any attention to what he wanted. . .a kiss. . .

Hinata’s eyes widen and he points a finger at Kageyama. “Have you been trying to confess to me by using shoujo manga as an example?!”

Kageyama’s words stumble out of his mouth in quick succession. “W-Well I don’t know how to do this sort of thing and who else was I supposed to ask and girls in shoujo manga always got the guy in the end- _stop looking at me like that!!!_ ” Kageyama drops his face down in the manga and screams while Hinata still stares in complete disbelief. On one hand, it was rather flattering that Kageyama researched so much into trying to woo Hinata. On the other hand. . .this is rather pathetic.

Hinata begins to laugh and Kageyama looks up at him, his mouth twisting into a pain-filled grimace. “Stop it! I brought you here to confess to you that I really like you and you’re laughing at me like a jackass!”

“Because it’s so funny!” Hinata laughs and sits on the floor. “All you had to do was tell me you liked me and you went through _so much_. Ah, maybe this was what Suga was talking about.”

“Yeah, he found out early when I tried to flirt with you during practice.”

“You mean when I hit you? That was flirting? I thought you were acting like a tsundere.”

“I wasn’t acting like a tsundere, dumbass!”

“See, now I don’t know whether you’re being a shoujo character or being serious.”

“Oh my god, stop making fun of me!” Kageyama screeches and Hinata laughs.

“Ok, I accept it.”

“Accept what?”

“Your confession, dummy.”

“What makes you think I want to date you now?! You’re too much work and you’re laughing at me!” Kageyama shouts and Hinata pouts.

“So you don’t want to date me? But aren’t I your beloved _senpai_ in this scenario?”

“I’m going to murder you!” Kageyama shouts and lunges at Hinata. The two roll around on the floor a bit until Kageyama has Hinata pinned to the ground and is snarling over him. Hinata is still laughing and Kageyama’s blood pressure is continuously rising. Hinata looks up at Kageyama and places a hand to the boy’s cheek above him.

“I’m not laughing at you because I think what you did is stupid. I’m laughing cause I’m happy you’d do _this_ much to show that you liked me,” Hinata says quietly and Kageyama bites the inside of his cheek.

“Of course I like you. I liked you for a long time,” Kageyama murmurs and Hinata smiles.

“I like you too,” Hinata says and Kageyama could feel his heart thudding against his chest. Hinata’s hand skits over his cheek and moves upwards to play with his hair idly, Kageyama’s eyes darting about nervously. Shit, what does he do now? Usually after the confession, the shoujo heroine and her love interest walk off into a bright glowing light and the chapter is over. Hinata hums and his hand rubs the back of Kageyama’s neck. “Well?”

“Huh?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Kageyama sputters and Hinata pouts, still underneath Kageyama’s looming frame. “My little sister reads _High School Magical Romance_ and she wouldn’t shut up about Chisaki and Jun finally kissing.”

“It’s _Misaki_ and Jun.”

“Oh my god, how invested are you in these characters?”

“Shut up!” Kageyama yells and Hinata yanks Kageyama down for a kiss anyways. Something manga doesn’t tell you about is how to kiss, so Kageyama and Hinata’s first kiss is awkward, clumsy and Kageyama is positive that he accidentally bit down on Hinata’s lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. Hinata pulls away and licks his lower lip, checking for any cuts before he hums.

“We need practice. It’s okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“. . .Okay.”

Hinata grins and Kageyama slowly smiles back.

The door swings open. “Oi! There you two are! Why did you two cut prac-”

There is a pile of manga on the floor and Kageyama is currently straddling Hinata. Hinata’s hand is resting on the nape of Kageyama’s neck and both boys looked rather flushed. Daichi immediately closes the door back and stands there for a few minutes as Suga comes up from behind him.

“Are they in there?” Suga asks and Daichi turns to him, blank expression on his face.

“Yes.”

“. . .Oh. Are they. . .” Suga connects his hands together like it's supposed to signify something and Daichi nods his head ‘yes’. Suga sighs and slaps a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “Let’s leave them alone, okay?”

Daichi nods his head again and Suga leads his captain back to the gym.

“How did I not see that coming?” Daichi says in a daze and Suga smiles, giving him a playful nudge.

“That’s why you have me around.”

* * *

 

Kageyama and Hinata come out as a couple a few weeks later after the confession, to everyone’s not surprise. Well, everyone except for Noya and Tanaka, that really threw them for a curve ball, but were still congratulating their precious kohai for finding love. Tsukishima, being a little shit, brings back up the envelope and asks if that was Kageyama’s handy work, to which Kageyama admits to with an embarrassed flush.

“ _You_ wrote that?! No wonder you acted so weird!” Tanaka laughs.

“Why did you write it so _scarily_? It looked like some psycho wrote it,” Yamaguchi asks and Tsukishima snickers.

“No, it looked like one of those love-crazy girls in manga wrote it!” Noya exclaims.

(“You weren’t channeling a yandere when you wrote that, did you?” Hinata asks nervously and Kageyama hits the top of Hinata’s head.

“No! God, just drop it already!” Kageyama yells with a huff.)

After practice was over and everyone was dismissed, Hinata runs up to Kageyama and wipes the sweat from his brow.

“So are we still going to the movies this weekend?” Hinata asks and Kageyama nods his head. Hinata jumps and gives a loud shout. “Great! Er. . .we’re not going to see some romance movie or a horror movie, are we?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

Hinata twiddles his fingers. “Usually, that’s where the love interest takes the shoujo heroine to try something funny-”

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“It’ll be a great story to tell if we get married,” Hinata beams and Kageyama looks away with a blush.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

Kageyama pulls the collar of his shirt up to his face. “Stop being cute,” he says to the inside of his shirt and Hinata pulls on bottom of Kageyama’s shirt.

“ _You_ stop being cute~” Hinata coos.

“How about you _both_ stop being gross and take that somewhere else?” Tsukishima says as he passes by with Yamaguchi, and the couple screeches at him to shut up. Hinata releases his hold of Kageyama’s shirt and clears his throat, giving him a little smile.

“I’ll see you Saturday night!” Hinata says excitedly.

“O-Okay.”

“Okay,” Hinata smiles and Kageyama smiles.

“Okay.”

“Tsukishima is kind of right, you guys are rotting my teeth out.”

“Not you too, Daichi!” Hinata wails and Suga gives Daichi a playful punch to the shoulder before he waves at Kageyama and Hinata.

“Get home safe, you two!”

“We will!” Hinata and Kageyama shout in response and Hinata juts his thumb outside. “Let me get my bike ready,” Hinata explains and Kageyama nods his head. Hinata dashes out while Kageyama continues to help put away the balls and Yachi puts away the nets.

“Good work today,” she says to him as he passes by and he grabs her wrist.

“Er, Yachi, do you. . .have it?”

Yachi blinks and makes an ‘oh’ shape with her lips, running over to grab her bag by the wall and pulls out the fifth volume of _DokiDoki Waitress_. She hands the manga to Kageyama who takes it and smothers it to his chest. “Thanks, my. . .my little sister appreciates it!”

“Um, no problem? I’m pretty sure that’s the one where Sakura goes on the movie date with Kai,” Yachi says and Kageyama nods his head fervently. Kiyoko comes from the storage room, her bag on her shoulder and glances between the two underclassmen.

“Are you two leaving now?”

“Yeah! We got everything cleaned up!” Yachi says and Kiyoko hums.

“Let’s go before Tanaka and Noya think we’ve been kidnapped and run around screaming our names again,” Kiyoko says with a sigh and Yachi nods her head. The two girls say their goodbyes to Kageyama and leave the gym, Kageyama quickly sticking the manga in his bag to study for his and Hinata’s date.

Shoujo manga got him a boyfriend and, even though it’s extremely embarrassing and Kageyama prays that no one will find out what he’s doing or Hinata doesn’t find out he’s _still_ doing it, they obviously have _some_ clue about how this whole love thing works.

**Author's Note:**

> (A couple of months pass and Kageyama stops consulting manga for advice because yaoi manga is a terrible depiction of how gay sex works and he doesn't understand why there are glowing cones of light sticking out from the guy's junk area)


End file.
